


Le ultime schegge del cuore portate via dal vento

by Aliesk



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliesk/pseuds/Aliesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hans e Elsa, il confronto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le ultime schegge del cuore portate via dal vento

Il silenzio venne infranto.  
«Avete tentato di uccidermi» esordì Elsa, ma la sua voce era un cristallo rotto.  
«Mi dispiace» rispose Hans, avvicinandosi.  
«Mi dispiace» ripeté, fermandosi dinanzi a lei.  
Il principe si tolse un guanto e tese la mano verso il suo bellissimo viso, sfiorandone la guancia. La regina si ritrasse immediatamente e si voltò in direzione della finestra. Elsa fece scivolare le dita sulla superficie di vetro.  
L’ombra di un sorriso comparve sul viso di Hans: «Mi dispiace di aver fallito».  
Le dita di Elsa tremarono. La finestra divenne una lastra di ghiaccio: si frantumò completamente. Le schegge di vetro volarono via, sospinte da una gelida folata di vento.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per averla letta, spero che vi sia piaciuta!
> 
> AliH.


End file.
